


Gentleman of a Different Kind

by Enderon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, but i hadnt, cause i really want to, i was sad and thought I had deleted the first chapter, now im gonna continue it, this is so old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderon/pseuds/Enderon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An arms-man running from the law, a rumored axe-weilder inhabiting the forbidden forest, and a techno-mage who knows more than he lets on. These three have no things in common, yet they're the best chance the kingdom of Roostera have. Can they work together to overthrow the menacing King Gus? Or will they befall to their ideals that the world has played them a bad hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arms-Man

I was seated in a dark corner at the back of the pub, idly sipping at a bottle of beer. It was an ideal spot for watching people while not bringing too much attention to myself. 

The pub itself was rather nice, made of a lovely mahogany wood (you didn’t get many real wooden pubs anymore) with a patchwork stone floor. Despite it’s rustic appearance, there were some of the latest model hover tables and chairs, and the bar itself appeared to be made of a lovely stainless steel. Clearly not a level 8 pub, but it was certainly nice. 

 My attention was focused on two young ladies seated at the bar. They looked like friends, or maybe sisters, and had been happily chatting and sipping at their wines since arriving there. The thing that caught my attention about them was the men whose eyes continuously strayed towards them. Especially a certain large man who looked like he was about to make a move. 

Now, I wasn’t gonna not let the guy talk to them, just keeping an eye out in case anything fishy happened. Anything like him trying pull something without consent.

And that's exactly what happened. 

Not even five minutes later, the two girls had paid for their drinks, gotten up, and were heading out the door. The guy walked over to them and they, from where I was sitting, seamed to politely decline whatever he was asking. But he didn’t look very happy at that. Almost immediately he grabbed one of the girl’s arms, and yelled something to them. At this point, I had made a decision to intervene. 

One second I was silently sitting in that dark corner, sipping my beer and not drawing any attention to myself. The next, I was stood to the side of man, a sleeping pistol shoved against his neck. 

“Let the sweet little lady go now friend.” I hissed into his ear, smiling when he complied and released his hand from the women, “Very good. Now, why don’t you go back to your friends and not cause anymore trouble for yourself?" 

For a second it seemed like he was gonna do just that, and I thought I might actually be able to just go back to enjoying my drinks. I thought that, but next thing I knew, the man had turned on me, smacking the sleeping pistol from my hand and twisting my arms behind my back and holding them there. 

"Who the Hell are you?” He asked, letting go with one hand to pull down my hood. Suddenly, a collective gasp filled the room. 

I could see, posted just above the bar, a screen that had my picture on it. The words below read: WANTED Dangerous criminal Geoffrey Ramsey; wanted for murder of 6 Roostera guards and theft of large quantity of arsenal REWARD of 100,000 tokens Dead or Alive

“Well, well, well,” the man said, firmly shaking me as he laughed, “I guess today is my lucky day. Not everyday I get to take in a dangerous criminal.” He laughed, a loud obnoxious laugh that made my stomach turn. The other patrons looked a little uncomfortable at the situation. They turned away from the two of us, not wanting to see this.

At least those two young ladies seemed to have gotten out.

“It’s not everyday that I get to be a hero!" The man barked out, grinning disgustingly.

That’s when I snapped. 

Shoving my elbow into his stomach, I knocked the air out of him and quickly scrambled to find my sleeping pistol. I didn’t have a lot of time as he was already getting back to his feet, growling like some wild animal. Finally I spotted it, stuck in the ray of a hover chair. I dived for it, leaving my spot as he tried to reach and grab me again. I was almost there, I almost had it, before my leg was grabbed and I was being pulled back. He turned me around and held me up by the scruff of my shirt, glaring at me with an unfathomable rage. 

"Alright buddy, do you prefer a long painful death, or a quick painless one?” He said, pulling his arm back for a punch. 

“To be completely honest, ” I retorted, pulling my own arm up and pulling at the trigger, “I’d rather walk out of here without any blood spill.”

A microscopic wave exited the barrel of the gun and suddenly the man fell backwards, letting go of me in the process. My boots hit the ground with a slight thud, and I straightened out, pocketing my pistol as I did. Everyone was staring at me now, some glancing nervously at the man unconscious on the ground. Pulling out a bag, I pulled out 100 tokens and slipped them to the bartender. 

“I round of drinks for everyone, keep the change.” I said, looking him in the eyes. He just stared back for a moment before nodding. Looking around at everyone, one more time, I pulled my hood up over my face and disappeared into the dark street. 

“If you even knew the half of it friend,” I mumbled under my breathe, taking a swig out of a green tinted flask, “ You wouldn’t be calling yourself a hero.”


	2. The Axe-Weilder

My breathe came out in deep, strangled puffs. With a gloved hand I reached up to wipe away the sweat that was pooling at the top of my goggles. With a few more deep breathes, I pulled up the blade and brought it down. It embedded itself in the wood with a loud thunk, wood chips splintering in every direction.

"Why do you cut down the trees Jack?" A soft voice floated into my ears from somewhere nearby. I gave a small smile to the owner of the voice. 

"I need to cut down these trees so I can make a good house Caiti." I turned to look at the nymph, sitting in a nearby tree, "Humans have to live in houses you know."

"Well yes." She looked away, seeming to contemplate something, "But don't you already have a house?"

I looked over at her, my brow scrunching the top of my face. We could keep going back and forth on this, but she would never understand. Caiti was a nymph who lived within nature, no buildings for her to call home. She could never understand my need for a home. She could never understand my need to build said home. She just couldn't understand.

She was looking at me again, with those wide eyes. Finally, she let out a little sigh, and jumped down from the tree. Landing on the forest floor with nary a sound, she approached me, and laid a small, green hand on my arm.

"You do what you have to Jack." She stated simply, "If it will make you happier, then please, by all means, cut down every tree in this forest." She gave me one last gentle look before disappearing into the shadows of forest.

Watching her go, I felt all of my energy fade, and suddenly didn't feel like working anymore. With a loud grunt, I swung the axe onto my shoulder, and headed back towards the place I called home.

As I walked through the forest, I thought about my old home. I thought about what it would be like if I was to go back there, to go live in my old home. To go back and see everyone I had ever loved and cared about.

But I couldn't go back. I knew that quite well.

I couldn't go back there as long as he was in power, and as long as they all agreed with him. I just couldn't do that.

Very few people ever go into the forbidden forest, and even less go there to live. One had to have a very good reason to want to live in the forbidden forest. I had one such reason.

Suddenly, a soft hissing emerged from somewhere to my left. Swinging out my axe, I stood alert, looking around me with little movement.

About 25 feet to my left, was a creeper. The green creature didn't seem to have noticed me yet, and I preferred to keep it that way.

Very slowly, I started to move away. But suddenly, a spider jumped out of a tree, hissing and spitting at me. With a strong swing, I embedded my axe in its head, the black body going limp as the ground was bathed in its blood. Pulling the weapon out, I turned to discover that I had been noticed by the creeper.

I turned to run off, but the hissing crew increasingly louder, and I knew it was already too late.

The explosion knocked me down to the forest floor, my vision fading in and out of darkness.

Right before I blacked out completely, I heard a familiar voice calling my name. Then the darkness took me.


End file.
